english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Brian Drummond
Brian Drummond (born August 10, 1969) is a Canadian voice actor. He's the husband of voice actress Laura Drummond. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Action Man (1996) - Additional Voices *Baby Looney Tunes (2004-2006) - Floyd Minton *Beast Machines: Transformers (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *Bratz (2008) - Billy Bob Nitro (ep26), Poppy Crankwell (ep26) *Chuck's Choice (2017) - Additional Voices *Dragon Booster (2005-2006) - Kawake, Malto (ep35), Shayyn (ep39) *Gadget & the Gadgetinis (2001) - Additional Voices *George of the Jungle (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) - Kevin's Dad, Streaky *Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales (2015) - Admiral Motti (ep3), Watto, Zeb Orrelios (ep3) *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles (2013) - Bobby, Gamorrean Guard (ep1) *Maryōku yummy (2010) - Additional Voices *Max Steel (2013-2014) - Actor Max (ep38), Cobrasauras, Computer (ep35), Dr. Thornhill, Makino, Martin (ep9), Mr. Jones (ep15), Robber (ep5), SWAT Captain, Vin *Mummies Alive! (1997) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Sonic Underground (1999) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Unlimited (1999-2001) - Additional Voices *Slugterra (2012-2016) - Announcer (ep6), Behemoth (ep14), Black Guard (ep38), Billy, Blast Vanderhuge (ep28), Boss Ember (ep25), Bounty Hunter (ep23), Coop (ep35), Cyrus (ep29), Darius (ep11), El Diablos Nachos, Engineer 2 (ep15), Grendel, Guard 3 (ep14), Guard 3 (ep29), Hamengku (ep48), Ice (ep34), MC (ep20), Maurice, Mole King (ep29), Molenoid Elder (ep31), Movie Nerd (ep16), Old Man (ep40), Prison Guard (ep36), Red Hook, Sergeant Slug (ep9), Shadow Clan Chieftain (ep33), Shadow Clan Leader (ep34), Spinks (ep3), The Emperor, Tobias (ep20), Townsman (ep2), Townsperson (ep40), Underlord Holt Goon (ep48), Young Hamengku (ep45) *The Cramp Twins (2001-2005) - Doctor (ep41), Gameshow Host (ep41), Kandyman (ep41), Tourist Father (ep6) *What About Mimi? (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Wishfart (2017) - King of the Underworld *Yakkity Yak (2002) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Billy the Cat (2001) - Additional Voices *Martin Mystery (2003) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2005) - Buena Dad, El Evil Cheese Grande *Barbie: Fairytopia (2005) - Larkspur *Barbie: Princess Charm School (2011) - Prince, Guard, Royal Judge *Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (2005) - Aidan's Father, Ferris *Barbie and The Three Musketeers (2009) - Musketeer#2 *Barbie as The Island Princess (2007) - Lorenzo *Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004) - Nick, Guard#1 *Barbie in Princess Power (2015) - Policeman *Barbie of Swan Lake (2003) - Reggie *Barbie Presents: Thumbelina (2009) - Poofles *Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui (2004) - Matau, Onewa *Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows (2005) - Matau, Onewa *Bratz: Desert Jewelz (2012) - Charlat, Operator, Prod. Assistant *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Jules *Bratz Babyz: Save Christmas! (2008) - Cop, Mall Employee, Santa, Waiter *Bratz Kidz: Fairy Tales (2008) - Chadwick, Nick *Bratz Kidz: Sleep-Over Adventure (2007) - Cloe's Dad, Senor Miracle *G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom (2004) - Slash, The President *Hulk Vs (2009) - Additional Voices *Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever (2005) - Dr. Claw *Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) - Ian, Reilly, Tree-Hugger Man *Thor: Tales of Asgard (2011) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade (2006) - Spike *My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow (2006) - Spike 'Movies' *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) - Delivery Pony *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Inspectobot, Warbot, Zurkons 'TV Specials' *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: Breaking Point (2005) - Kurt Wylde *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: Ignition (2005) - Kurt Wylde *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: The Speed of Silence (2005) - Kurt Wylde *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: The Ultimate Race (2005) - Kurt Wylde *Hot Wheels: World Race (2003) - Additional Voices *Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge (2002) - Dr. Claw *Max Steel: Maximum Morphos (2015) - Earth Elementor, Extroyer, Water Elementor *Max Steel: Team Turbo (2016) - Lord Nexus *Max Steel: Team Turbo Fusion-Tek (2016) - Lord Nexus *Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino (2015) - Alien Scientist, Blast Link, Earth Elementor, Water Elementor *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) - Filthy Rich *Slugterra: Eastern Caverns (2015) - Hamengku, Holt Goon #1, The Emperor *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond (2014) - Boss Ember *Slugterra: Into the Shadows (2016) - Blast Vanderhuge, Boss Ember *Slugterra: Return of the Elementals (2014) - Red Hook, TV Announcer *Slugterra: Slug Fu Showdown (2015) - Billy 'Web Animation' *Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles (2014) - Bobby (ep1), Jabba the Hutt (ep2), Stormtrooper 1 (ep1), Watto (ep2) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Death Note (2007-2009) - Ryuk, Suguru Shimura *Inuyasha (2005) - Renkotsu *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (2000) - Zechs Merquise *Shakugan no Shana (2007) - Shiro 'Movies - Dubbing' *Escaflowne: The Movie (2002) - Allen Schezar *Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz: Special Edition (2001) - Zechs Merquise *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Empty Battlefield (2005) - Andrew Waltfeld, Kojiro Murdoch *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Far-Away Dawn (2005) - Kojiro Murdoch *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Rumbling Sky (2005) - Andrew Waltfeld *Sword of the Stranger (2008) - Huo-Chou Live-Action Voice Work 'Stage Shows' *My Little Pony Live! the world's biggest Tea Party (2006) - Spike Video Games 'Video Games' *CSI: Miami (2004) - Enrique Sanchez *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Dark Crusade (2006) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Soulstorm (2008) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Winter Assault (2005) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Devil Kings (2005) - Muri *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (2009) - Milliardo Peacecraft *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (2011) - Heero Yuy, Milliardo Peacecraft Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (86) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (15) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2017. Category:Canadian Voice Actors